


Happier

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Finding, M/M, Plot Twist, Sad Kakashi, Smart Sakura, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sort of cheating, Vacation, but not really, government shadiness, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: What would happen if history repeated itself?Inspired by Happier by Ed Sheeran.





	Happier

Tenzo was dead.  
Everyone knew this. There wasn’t a funeral. There never was for an ANBU operative. They were always secretive and no one knew who they were. They didn’t exist.   
But, Tenzo existed. He was once a small boy, scared, alone, and confused. He grew into a man tall, respectful, and proud. He was a co captain of team 7 and thus they had a personal stone made for him. There was no body, just his faceplate and a memory.   
A memory, a regret, same difference right? Kakashi thought so. Rin, Obito, Minato, memories, well regrets of how Kakashi should have acted. He should have saved them, but there were now only memories, and now Tenzo was added to the list.   
Tenzo died on a mission. A mission Kakashi assigned. It wasn’t supposed to be dangerous. He had just finished his 10 month shift of tracking Orochimaru and was immediately assigned a simple delivery mission. He didn’t want to but, Tenzo begged for it. It was hard for Kakashi to not do what his kohai asked, he was just so convincing. He just tended to get lost in his eyes and the way his lips moved and somehow couldn’t say no.  
He wished he said no. Everyday he wished he could go back and never let Tenzo leave his sight. Tenzo had a rough childhood only to be thrown into the darkness that was ANBU and then tortured during the war and then dead. Kakashi couldn’t do anything about it. The past was the past, but it still hurt.  
Kakashi left the memorial. He went 3x a week to make sure Tenzo’s spot was taken care of. He decided to head back to the hokage tower. He was so tired of life. There was too much paperwork. He was drained really. He tried to pass the time by indulging in other lovers but he couldn’t keep it up. It lasted maybe a month until he just didn’t enjoy himself anymore. None of those people were the almond eyed tree man that he wanted. Their relationship only lasted 3 weeks but Kakashi was so happy. There was tension between them for years and they finally acted on it. It was a shame they never went public, but everyone could guess. Especially Sakura, who always was the brightest of the group.  
“Kakashi- Sensei!”  
Speak of the devil.  
“Yo Sakura. What’s going on?” He waved lazily, not sure when he made it back to his desk.  
“Sensei, you’ve been so down lately, I think you need a vacation.” She smiled as she clearly made a point. He has been down.  
“Mahh, I’m the hokage, it’s not that easy. Besides, I don’t need a vacation.” He shrugged it off. What good is a vacation going to do? All he would do is mope around in loneliness. He already does that.  
“Well, lucky for you, I took care of it. The council approved of a vacation for you. Naruto will step in under Shikamaru’s guidance and you will be relaxing just a few towns over. There’s a nice bath house and come on it’ll be good for you.”  
Kakashi sighed, “alright. Why not?” It was an opportunity to not do paperwork. How could he really say no? Maybe, he needed some time to truly mourn. He kept busy as hokage and always kept a brave face. Perhaps if he was alone for a while, he could let it all out. He was angry a lot, and broke things. He’s gone through 5 lamps. However, the anger is subsiding, but he can’t bear himself to cry because he might not stop.  
\---  
Of course Sakura picked Tenzo’s favorite bath house. It. He had always said they would vacation there when they retired.   
Ha.  
After settling in, he saw a note for him on the dresser.  
Dear Sensei,  
I know you’ve been struggling with the loss of captain Yamato. Please take this time to properly express your feelings. You deserve a break just like the rest of us. There is so much going on and you need to be at your best to look underneath the underneath. Team 7 and I bought you a ticket to the Melted Kunai @ 9. Please go! I’ll know if you don’t.  
Much love,  
Sakura  
Wow, the girl planned everything. It must be really bad if everyone knew he was struggling. Looks like his students are now teaching him and he should probably listen. He wasn’t trying to face Sakura’s wrath.  
\--  
Ahh here he was. The Melted Kunai Lounge. It was Tenzo’s favorite place that was indoors( His favorite place was the outdoors). It was a cute lounge where people perform music and drink alcohol. He always said that when he retired, this was where he would spend most if his time. Listening to music, maybe making friends, and just relaxing. It was now 10:35 and Kakashi was disappointed. The place wasn’t the same by himself. He knew he was supposed to be getting over his loss, but it was hard. He tipped back his beverage and wanted nothing more than to drink away all of his problems.   
Then it happened. The next performance was announced and Kakashi thought he was hallucinating. He pinched himself, but it was real. He was thankful to be in the back and in his mask. His jaw physically dropped and his eyes blew wide. The man had shaggy black hair and thick black glasses. But, there was no mistaking it, that was Tenzo. Kakashi knew those eyes anywhere. He was in a panic. How was Tenzo alive? How could he not come back? Was their relationship nothing?  
He wanted to get up and punch him in the face. He stopped as Tenzo started strumming his guitar.  
Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier  
Wow, his voice is beautiful.  
Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do  
He remembers that. It wasn’t real though. He hasn’t had a real smile since..  
Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new  
'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you  
Kakashi’s anger subsided. Tenzo was opening his heart for everyone to see. He had never seen a face so relaxed yet so torn.   
Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?  
Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you  
Kakashi wanted so badly to believe this was true. He loved Tenzo. He wanted Tenzo to love him back. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wasn’t happy at all. Was Tenzo in just as much turmoil? Was it hard for him? It couldn't have been..otherwise he wouldn’t have.  
Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if he breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you  
The song ended and everyone clapped. He was amazing. He walked off the stage with a sad smile and proceeded to the bar to get a drink. He downed it and turned to look at the stage.  
Kakashi stood up and stumbled. He was in shock. He crept up to him, to really see if it was him. He didn’t get very Tenzo felt his presence. The man snapped his head and they were locked in a staring contest. Kakashi had no idea how to make sense of this. He was angry now. He walked forward and Tenzo ran.  
Tenzo sprinted as fast as his legs could carry. He just needed to make it to the woods and even he could lose Kakashi. The problem, however, was getting there. Kakashi was hot on his tail and he had no intention of slowing down.  
As soon as he saw the forest, Kakashi had caught up and they were in hand to hand combat. He himself had no weapons and was at a clear advantage.   
Next thing he knew, he was on the ground and a raging Kakashi was on top of him. His Chidori bright and ready to strike. They were no longer near the village and this is how Tenzo would die for real. He waited for the final blow, but it never came.  
“Talk.”  
Tenzo stared. That was the most pathetic demand he had ever heard. Kakashi’s voice had cracked and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Tenzo hated seeing him like this. Broken, disheveled, and angry.   
“You weren't supposed to find me.” He said as neutral as possible.  
Kakashi lost it. He let his lightening dissipate and promptly slapped Tenzo’s cheek.  
“That’s all you have to say?! You- you faked your death and left! How could you? How could lead me on and let me fall in love with you just to hurt me? I am reliving Obito all over again and It’s all your fault!”  
This hurt. Tenzo knew he hurt Kakashi. He didn’t want to really. He would never want to but he had to do what he had to do.  
“Fuck! You don’t get to cry Tenzo! You don’t.” Kakashi yelled.  
Tenzo hadn’t even realized he was crying. Kakashi on the other hand was a mess. He was shaking and tears were flowing. Tenzo couldn’t take it. He sat up and pulled Kakashi into his chest.  
“You’re right. I’m the worst person. I have to pay for my mistakes.” Tenzo breathed out.  
Kakashi pulled himself up. “You abandoned me. You scum! You owe me an explanation. Please.”  
Tenzo sighed. He hoisted himself up and took Kakashi’s hand. He walked him about 10 mins. South to a little wooden cabin. They walked in and Tenzo led them to the living room. They stood awkwardly before Tenzo spoke.  
“I messed up really bad.”  
“No shit.” Kakashi spat out.  
Tenzo took a deep breath, “I got captured during the war and was responsible for fueling the enemy. I’m the reason a lot of people died. The council believes the same thing. Imagine how they felt when they found out their esteemed hokage was dating a threat to Konoha. Well they weren’t very happy.”  
“How did they even know?”  
“They had been keeping tabs on me. They told me I was an enemy of Konoha and it wasn’t safe to keep me around. Since I didn’t die, others might try again. Try to utilize me for evil. I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t. They were right. I’m a menace and better off gone. You were distracted by me. You can’t have an heir from me. I can’t give you anything. I didn’t have much of a case to defend myself. So, they privately exiled me. I can’t have contact with you or go back to Konoha.” Tenzo finished, looking drained.  
Kakashi contemplated everything that had been said, “I thought you learned how to stop blindly following orders.”  
“Damn it Kakashi. I broke both rules! I went back several times. I needed to see you. I knew they couldn’t kill me. I wanted to tell you and find a compromise but you were busy… I saw you with some guy. You were smiling and laughing and I watched you go to his house. I hoped it would end there but you went inside and...Tenzo was dead. Why would I risk hurting you again? More than I already did.So,I came here and helped rebuild the town and tried to find myself. You have every right to hate me, but know that I will always love you and do everything I can to be what you need. You needed me gone.”  
Kakashi was in turmoil. He was relieved, hurt, and angry. He wasn’t sure who he was mad at most. Tenzo? The council? Himself?   
“Kakashi, I know what you’re thinking. None of this is your fault. Really. It’s mine and I -”  
“I didn’t protect you. I didn’t know what was being ordered under my own nose. I was distracted by others to know you were right there. What kind of hokage..what kind of boyfriend am I?”  
Tenzo hesitantly closed the gap between them and grabbed his hand. He whispered into his ear, “The one that I missed.” With that, he ghosted his lips over Kakashi’s and lightly pressed his lips into his. He was shocked and relieved when Kakashi kissed back. It was full of longing and sorrow. Kakashi was reluctant to pull back but he did and said what he wanted to say for a long time. “I love you. I won’t let you go this time.”  
\-----  
Kakashi woke up dazed. He thought last night was a dream. That dismantled as he realized he was sore, and covered in hickies. He leaned over and saw the space was empty except for a note.  
Senpai,  
Thank you for indulging me last night. Having you by my side was the happiest I’ve been and gave me plenty of time to think about everything. I can’t just go back to the village with you. It won’t be pretty. Maybe you can find a way for me to come back without causing too much discourse. I bet Sakura will help. Oh, there are 3 ANBU tied up outside. They tried to attack via council orders. Don’t be mad at them. I have to go now. Come find me soon love?   
I’ll be waiting,  
Tenzo  
Kakashi smiled. He had an entire government to dismantle and revise. He loved a challenge.  
\---  
Tenzo was leaping through the trees,red hair blowing and blue eyes reflecting the rays of the sun. He found it. He stopped as he took it all in. It was an old abandoned town full of decay and emptiness. Tenzo was going to rebuild it and make it flourish. It was going to take some time, but it’d be worth it. He looked behind him and hoped Kakashi would find him before he finished.   
Then he got started.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in such a funk lately. I've started 3 fics and just deleted them because It just isn't working out but I hated this one the least so I really tried to work with it. Sorry, if it's not very good.
> 
> I was listening to Happier and man idk where this idea came from but it did. It's a great song and I advise you all to listen
> 
> Also, in case anyone wondered, Sakura was coming back from a mission when she saw Yamato in the lounge. He told her not to speak of that but we all know she wasn't gonna do that.


End file.
